


Waking up is hard to do.

by Annibal



Series: It's just a dream [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Crying, Embarrassment, Hangover, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Victim Blaming, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up and has to deal with what happened the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up is hard to do.

Will woke up the first time with the world spinning, his stomach felt so sick he hardly had time to grab the waste basket before he emptied his guts into it. In the back of his mind he registered the condom before he covered it, but the ache in his body was second to the spinning feeling in his head. 

He fought his way out of his jacket when there was a break in the retching, and he made it back over the basket before he started again. Will felt a hand on his back, rubbing it softly as he gagged. It was more of a horrifying reminder that he didn’t remember most of the night than a comfort, but he didn’t have it in him to push the hand away.

Will didn’t struggle to find the memories; he knew they would come eventually. He could feel the other person getting off the bed, and the small movements just made his head pound. 

“Stop moving.” He groaned, as the world kept spinning. 

Will closed his eyes, and kept himself hanging over the edge of the bed until he was sure he had nothing left to empty into the basket. 

His eyes felt sore and puffy, and the cool wet cloth that was slowly wiped over his face made him start to feel human again. Will took it from the hand as flashes of the night came back to him. 

He remembered Hannibal carrying him to a bed, tucking him in, he remembered his hand wrapped around a cock, jerking it clumsily.

“Oh fuck.” Will gasped, realising that he had drunkenly molested his therapist, and one of his few friends. 

He dared a peak over his shoulder, seeing Hannibal holding a glass of water with his head tilted to the side. Hannibal was watching Will as if he was expecting him to do something interesting. Will ignored the look and took the water in his free hand, slowly sipping it so that he didn’t set himself off again.

“This might help.” 

Hannibal took the washcloth and rolled him over so that he was laying on his back looking up at him. Will managed to spill most of the water on his chest, but Hannibal quickly wiped it off. 

“Take this.”

Will took the two white pills and swallowed them with a little water. Only when he finished the glass did he stick it down on the night table and roll back over, wanting to just forget the whole thing. It only took a moment for him to fall back asleep. 

*

The second time Will woke up, he felt a little better. The seasick feeling was gone, but the mild headache and the much more noticeable pain in his ass still persisted. He tried to go over every memory, only having one flash of being filled, but it was enough. The tenderness and the way that his boxers were sticking to his butt made it impossible for him to deny that he had had sex with Hannibal. 

Will felt guilt and shame roll in his belly as he slipped out of his boxers, not wanting the reminder against his skin. 

Had Hannibal not been sober when he had come over? Will couldn’t remember enough to know for sure, but that didn’t really matter now. 

An arm slip over Will and then he was pulled backwards until his bare backside was pressed against the soft silk of Hannibals pajamas. 

“Good morning dear Will.” 

Panic caught in Wills throat, his heat fluttering in his chest. 

“I’m so sorry.” The words fell out of Wills lips, he didn’t know what else to say, Will knew if he hadn’t gotten so drunk this would have never happened. Will could hardly function with the cases on his mind lately, how was he going to be able to fix this?

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

He felt the hand start to slide down his chest and Will tensed under it. Will regretted taking off the boxers, he felt incredibly exposed even though they were covered with blankets. The tension in his body didn’t seem to stop Hannibal as he slipped his hand all the way down, fondling his soft flesh. 

Wills cheeks were hot, and he was stuck between wanting to shove Hannibal away and risk their friendship and staying put and just letting it happen. His indecision took too long and he felt even more shame as his body unwillingly started to react to the touch. 

“Stop.” Will managed to get the words out, wishing he could just disappear. 

“Are you sure Will? It was you who came to me after all.” Hannibal stated in sounding completely non-judgemental, as if he had done Will a favour, and from what Will remembered, maybe he had. 

“Oh god.” Will groaned, blinking back the water springing to his eyes. He had never felt so utterly degraded by his own actions before, the worst part being that Will couldn’t even really remember what they had been. 

His skin felt too tight as he slowly hardened under Hannibals skilled hands, unable to pull himself away.

“I promise I won’t do anything that I did not already do yesterday.” Hannibal growled, tightening his grip around Wills cock. 

He knew he twitched in Hannibals hands and he turned his face into the pillow, letting the tears of humiliation slip out to be hidden in the cloth.

“Please.” Will begged, not even sure if he was asking for more, or for Hannibal to stop.

Hannibal pressed himself between Wills cheeks, only the silk separating him from getting at what he wanted. Will could feel his head pounding as Hannibal slipped down his bottoms letting his hard cock press against his hole, the hangover still gripping onto him tightly. 

Hannibal rolled him onto his stomach, climbing on top of him and pressing him down into the mattress. Will could feel Hannibals legs hooking over his so that his movement would be restricted to his hands. 

Will closed his eyes and tried to shut out his embarrassment as he heard Hannibal opening a condom wrapper. Now that Hannibal wasn’t touching him anymore, he felt the panic rising in him again. 

Will didn’t have time to do more than cry out as Hannibal forced his slicked down cock inside of Wills body, stretching him as he pushed himself as deep as he could. Will wasn’t sure if he wanted to press down into the bed to get away from the ache, or to push up into the sparks of pleasure from the way that Hannibal rubbed against his prostate.

Hannibals satisfied moan stuck in his ears, and Will started to reach behind himself to get a hold on the other man to try and feel needed. His hands were quickly caught, as Hannibal moved him like he was a doll, shifting until they were above his head. Hannibals arms locked under his, one hand coming to cup his mouth and the other to wrap around his throat choking him just a little. 

Will could do nothing more than take the thrusts as Hannibal used his body, as if he was just a hole to fuck. He was glad that Hannibal couldn’t see his arousal, and see that he was turned on because of the treatment. Will could feel his own cock pulsing with need, ignored and leaking on the sheets under him.

Since Hannibal was pinning him, Hannibal couldn’t fuck him as hard as the night before so instead he made up for it with intensity. Will didn’t fight it, letting Hannibal use him, finally even lifting his head to give Hannibal a better hold on his throat. 

“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” Hannibal asked, his voice sounding extremely smooth despite what he was doing. 

When Will didn’t answer the grip around his throat tightened, and he found himself nodding weakly into the pillow.

Hannibal moaned in his ear, and it rattled around in his head as Hannibal kept up merciless fucking him. 

He pushed his ass up into the cock that was filling him, wanting to help Hannibal finish, and desperately wanting a better angle for Hannibal to fuck his prostate. Wills was only rewarded with the fingers around his throat tightening until he couldn’t even pull in any air.

Wills vision started to darken, spots appearing in front of his eyes as he blinked sleepily. Even as he felt the world slipping away he didn’t fight against it.

The fingers suddenly loosened on his neck, before disappearing completely. Will felt the wet release on his back as he took a deep shuddering breath to fill his lungs. It felt like coming back to life, his body not yet listening to him even though Hannibals weight had moved off of him.

Hannibal didn’t seem to care to wait for him to have full control over his body and rolled him over. He was glad that Hannibal had already tucked himself into his pajamas, but Will couldn’t find it in himself to look at the other man. 

Hannibals strong hands surrounding his cock surprised a sound out of his abused throat. The way he worked him in his fingers was almost clinical and Will felt his embarrassment heighten as he came almost immediately.

Will closed his eyes, trying to block out reality, letting himself at least enjoy this much. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek and he turned his head away again, trying to calm down.

He felt Hannibals weight move beside him and his voice was soft when he spoke.

“No tears now.” 

When he felt a tentative hand on his cheek he jerked it away at first, opening his eyes in a flash. Hannibal was watching him as if he expected something from him, his hand slowly reaching out and tugging Will into his lap when he doesn’t pull away again. As soon as Hannibal was reassured that Will wasn’t going to scramble away he slipped his other arm around his chest, holding him close.

It was a strange contrast to what he had just done, but Will was glad for any tenderness to cut through the mortification he was feeling. 

“Do you feel better?” 

Will didn’t understand at first, and then it hit him, he’d started drinking to forget the case. Hannibal seemed willing to wait for him to answer if it took the rest of the morning.

“You didn’t… I mean yeah, I guess.” Will took a deep shaky breath, shifting uncomfortably and feeling the soft silk against his back. He could hardly remember the case at the moment, and now that Hannibal was just holding him it didn’t seem so bad.

“Good."

Hannibal paused and softly stroked Wills cheek.

"You are my friend Will. I am always willing to help you any way I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been debating on posting this since I wrote it almost a month ago, but I figured that already everyone knows I am a horrible person by now so I might as well. Also I wasn't sure if this was how I wanted Will to react, because he's such a spunky guy, but I figured after a really shitty time he might not have so much fight left in him. So this is how it ended up.
> 
> Autoerotic asphyxiation really isn't safe, but I am not even sorry anymore.


End file.
